Shot Me Down
by blacksapphire136
Summary: After their friendship was taken from them, Draco and Ginny become closer than ever. Their friendship progresses. Songfic. Sad ending. OneShot. DG.


**Shot Me Down**

**I disclaim.**

**Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) originally by Cher. However, the version that really inspired me was preformed by Nancy Sintra. I haven't heard Cher's version, but I am pretty ure they are very different.**

**A/N: This song was MADE for Draco and Ginny.

* * *

**

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

We were the best of friends. Our mothers had been friends at Hogwarts, before Lucius forbade Narcissa to see my mum again. I was 3 when Draco stopped visiting me. I can barely remember playing with him before his father figured out that his mother was taking him to the Burrow. Even at such a tender age, I remember the times I cried.

"Mummy, is Draco play today?" I had always asked the same way, innocence the reigning emotion within me.

"No sweetheart. He isn't." I could tell that it hurt her too, his not coming.

"MUM! I miss Draco!! Wanna play!" I would always cry, throwing myself at the hem of her robes. She had absently pet my head once. Looking back, it occurred to me how much she missed Narcissa during those two painful years.

I remember when Lucius went to Azkaban. One of the first things Narcissa did was visit my mum. I was allowed, finally, to see him. After that day, we were inseparable. I had tears in my eyes when he got his letter, suddenly realizing how much I'd miss him.

I can't think of how it is we got along. We were so, so different.

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

We had a game that we made up. My brothers teased us endlessly about it, but we would always stick out our chins at them and turn away.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

Draco pointed a stick at me, acting like it was a wand. He muttered some silly gibberish and pretended to do some silly wand-wave movement.

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

I fell to the ground trying in vain to suppress my giggles. He, I noticed was also trying to hold in laughter.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

He would direct another 'curse' at me. This always caused my laughter to erupt and force tears down my cheeks.

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

I trusted him. I knew he would never hurt me. After I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, he would always lay down with me on the hard grass. We stared at the sky. I thought about Draco. I thought about everything the future held for me. I wondered what would happen at Hogwarts and mostly, I hoped with great strength that Draco would be a part of my future no matter what. I never asked him what he thought about then.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up I called him mine_

When I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, and Draco in his sixth, I realized that the love I felt for the boy was not purely platonic. I had come to love him, after years and years of friendship. The girls of Hogwarts were saddened greatly by the loss of the greatest bachelor Hogwarts had seen, however, most of them were glad I had finally come to my senses about what I felt for the boy. It seemed to me that everyone on Earth knew my feelings towards Draco, but I, somehow, had missed the memo. Thankfully, he felt the same way about me, and we started dating. I remember Professor Snape's reaction most vividly…

We had just been caught snogging in the halls and by the surly Potions master no less.

"Professor, I—"

"Professor, we—"

Draco and I tried to explain at the same time, but Snape cut us off.

"Thank gods you two finally got your acts together! Some of the teachers and I were thinking we were going to have to lock you in a broom closet for a month! Well, I'm off then." He turned his back and walked towards the dungeon.

It may have been minutes before Draco or I could pull our jaws off the floor.

_He would always laugh and say_

_Remember when we used to play_

It was my sixth year now, and Draco and I were standing against a tree by the lake.

"Gin? Remember when we were growing up? We played that silly game…" He trailed off, clearly remembering the past.

"Remember how sad I got when you were leaving for Hogwarts? You made me talk to you. I think that was the first time we had actually talked…"

"But after we talked forever, we played the game again."

"Yeah, we did. That game was like the universal fixer-upper we always needed."

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

Draco leaned in to kiss me, but not before whispering, "Bang bang".

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

I felt my knees start to collapse at the heat of his lips. Every time he kissed me, it was always more intense then the time before.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

He pulled away. We were so comfortable with each other now, after fourteen years of friendship, that I joked with him and put on my most hurt face. He sighed in mock frustration and fell to the ground. I tried, I really did, to pretend to be angry with him after that, but he looked to cute sitting against the tree.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…?"

"I tried to think of something remarkably clever and witty to say to you, but you are looking to cute for me to concentrate."

"Malfoys aren't cute. We are devilishly handsome." He stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

You have to understand how hard I tried to resist what he was giving me, but it was too much. I leaned over and swept a chaste kiss across his pouting lip.

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down_

He slid his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him with his arms and with his mouth. Nothing in that moment was wrong.

"Gin, I don't intend on ever letting you go."

_Music played and people sang_

_Just for me the church bells rang_

Draco kept his promise. It should suffice to say that on the eve of my graduation from Hogwarts, he gave me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, one large emerald sitting on top of a thin silver band. He smirked at me as I looked curiously at the colors he had chosen. I smirked back up at him.

We didn't want to get married right away. He became an Auror, much to his mothers delight and mine as well. I went to Healer school, where I devoted myself to my patients by day and Draco by night.

_Now he's gone I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

One day, I was at work when I received a call telling me to go immediately to the Ministry. I apparated from St. Mungo's as soon as I had the chance. When I got there, I saw nearly everyone who had had an important role in my life. Professor Dumbledore, all the members of the Order, my entire family, Harry, Hermione, Narcissa. I noticed at once that only Draco was missing. Noting my friends' and family's' grim looks, I could barely bring myself to form the words.

"Where's Draco?" They all looked at me with sadness in their eyes. At first I refused to believe that anything had happened. "No! NO! Where is he! Stop this!! I need to see Draco!!" I was not aware that Narcissa had walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I could not see her, tears had clouded my vision, however, I could tell from her touch that she was not Draco, and that was all that mattered.

Narcissa held me until I was sure I could cry no more. It may have been hours, seconds, or days; I was not in a state to determine which. She then led me into an office. Dumbledore was sitting at a desk, looking at me with pity.

"Ginevra. Every soldier in this war must fight his own battles. You, for example, may find that your personal battles are inside St. Mungo's, healing the wounds inflicted by the enemy. Some, however, find their personal war being fought on the front lines of attack. Every soldier must, at one time, face their greatest adversary. We can only hope that those on our side come out of those confrontations victorious. However, it is not possible to win everything and—"

I interrupted him, feeling pain building in my chest. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Keeping my voice to a quiet whisper, I said, "Voldemort killed Draco."

"No." There was a look of shock on my face at this. It was not Dumbldore who had spoken this word, but Narcissa. Standing, she continued. "No. Lucius killed Draco." Narcissa's voice held so much anger, so much hatred. She spat her ex-husband's name with such abhorrence that I felt myself shiver.

I stood, trying to get Narcissa to calm down, but it was automatically a bad idea. My head felt faint. The room was spinning. I managed to whisper four strong words before I was claimed by the dark comfort of unconsciousness.

"We never got married."

I don't remember much after that. When I awoke, I was in St. Mungo's, surrounded by my family and friends. Only Draco was missing. The memories from a day ago came flooding back to me. Draco was dead.

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie_

I wish I could've said goodbye to him, just once. I wish we'd gotten married. I wish I could be with him, not matter where that was. I found myself going insane with grief, consistently asking myself questions. What did I say to him right before he left? Did I tell him I loved him? Had I ever told him I loved him? I certainly knew I did now.

I made a mental list of people I could kill, were I ever to meet them on the street. The list consisted of:

Lucius Malfoy, he stole Draco from me. I want him dead. I know he is in Azkaban for the rest of his life, but I want him dead.

The asshole that came up with the saying, "It is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all." A lie if I'd ever heard one.

The last person on my list might come as quite a shock to you. Draco Malfoy. We knew we were in a war, but we never discussed death. I knew that he left every possession of his, all his money, to the last Knut to me; however I would rather be on the street and have him with me. You may wonder, why then I would like to kill him.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

I cry myself to sleep every night. Every day, Harry or Ron or some other Order member checks up on me at the Manor. Narcissa had insisted that I live there with her. I sleep in Draco's quarters every night.

I know that it wasn't his fault, but I was so let down, after all, it was my baby who shot me down.


End file.
